A New Hope, a New Battle
by Athena's Wiccan Gardian
Summary: on a mission to scout a deserted city on another planet sg-1 is captured by the go'uld, or are thay? please review, i need reviews. 2 new chapters!
1. Default Chapter

The city was quite, too quite, and the three members of Sg-1 recognized that the silence was not a good thing, To many times the quite world held the most dangers, and the worst. Major Carter had a feeling that there was more here than meat's the eye, and her gut feelings were rarely wrong.  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel, hold up." The major ordered, "lets scout this building, if no one's, inside we can go up to the roof and check for any activity, this seems to be a fairly tall building, we should be able to at least tell how big this place is. Let's go." Carter's hand was reaching for what was apparently a doorknob, but before she reached it the door opened of it's own accord, and half a dozen bee like insects buzzed out.  
  
"Oh shit!" Yelled carter, pitching back from the unexpected shock.  
  
"Are you Injured Major Carter?" Teal'c asked as he and Daniel approached to offer assistance, not noticing that the 6 small 'insects' turn around and head straight back towards them.  
  
"I'm fine; they just... surprised me a lit- ow! God it bit me!"  
  
"What bit you? Here let me- Ow!" Daniels arm flew to his shoulder. Teal'c didn't even notice the two that stung him on the ankle, until about 5 seconds later, when his foot came out from under him and he found himself unable to move anything below his right knee.  
  
The poison affected the Jaffa much quicker, and in a different way than the humans, before Sam was even able to ascertain what was wrong half of teal'c's body was paralyzed, and he was unable to speak.  
  
Sam realized that the bugs were what were wrong as soon as she and Daniel began to drag teal's back up the avenue. She suddenly felt dizzy, and had only enough time to comprehend that there was a threat, and to push a small button on the side of her radio. An alert button that would let the next group to come know there was a biological threat. Then she fell over, then Daniel, both thinking they would never again open there eyes, at least not in this life, not knowing that what had stung them had been no bug, and the intelligence that had guided them would soon make itself know. Twenty minutes after they collapsed several columns of Jaffa arrived at the site from the north and east and begin transporting the apparently dead Sg-1 to a safe location.  
  
One hour later General O'Neal was informed of Sg-1 being overdue to report. 


	2. 2

Major Carter awoke groggy, suppressed at the softness of the surface she lay on, having expected to wake up on hard pavement, if at all. Opening her eyes Sam found that the room that she was in was apparently constructed of pure gold, or an incredibly realistic imitation.  
  
As Sam sat up she found that not only was she in an unfamiliar room but also in unfamiliar clothes, namely, a flowing blue silk gown.  
  
"Oh jees, not this shit again!" Muttered Sam dejectedly, she remembered all too well the similar gown she had worn on a very primitive planet on which she was taken as a slave, "I really hope that was an isolated incident, or this is really going to suck."  
  
" HA!" A voice countered from next to carter "At least you have the body to go with your clothes, just look at me!"  
  
Samantha Carter was unable to stop laughing for a full 5 minutes, the voice was belonged to Daniel Jackson, and he was wearing the exact same thing as Sam.  
  
"It isn't that funny."  



	3. 3

  
  
With a familiar whoosh! The stargate established its connection to a planet nearly 1000 light years distant, to the people currently in the gate room this was nothing unusual, and nether were the circumstances.  
  
"S.G.S.R. units 1 and 2 stand by, Syler, standby to launch the U.A.V." General O'Neal ordered loudly.  
  
"Yes sir, sir we are receiving telemetry from the malp. it is fully operational and transmitting, we also are picking up a beacon, it appears to be a hazard alert for" Syler paused as the computer deciphered the encoding. "it is a biological threat alert sir."  
  
The general visibly slumped as he heard the news. "shut down the gate, we'll need M.O.P.P. 4 for this one."  
  
"Sir, may i make a sugestion?" Syler asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Prehaps we should launch the U.A.V. now and start the search for Sg 1 while the S.G.S.R. teams finish geting ready."

"Very well, but makesure you keep it where we can control it, we don't want to have to go searching for it too."

"Yes sir"


End file.
